coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David the Wavid
Welcome! Hi David the Wavid -- we are excited to have Coronation Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great work so far, David! As you may have deduced, I'm one of those veteran Wikians that Catherine mentioned. Thanks for telling me the site had been started. With the number of new contributors in a very short time, it was clearly filling a need. Now I suggest that you have a good look at everything the site came with before doing too much more on non-content pages. That way you will find things like Template:Welcome so that you don't have to spend time apologising for not having set up a "'Welcome aboard' template". One thing I noticed is that you say you plan to make Forum:Watercooler a specialised help desk. Most wikis I've seen have not progressed to having a second help desk, and I think any distinction is too artificial to be useful. Stick with the designed function of the Watercooler - discussion and ideas-floating - until really sure you want a second help desk. Many contributors will not know the difference anyway and may put their question in the wrong one if you have two. Finally for tonight - please stick to "sentence case" for page names and encourage others to; I've explained somewhere why it saves time. Have a look at my contributions list to find that and to see what else I've been up to (and tell me what you disagree with!!). Robin Patterson 15:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I've never planned a second help desk, I'm happy with the watercooler the way it is. :David 15:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Regan/Riley Hi, was just about to correct the links for Concepta...thanks for doing that. I think I've got the character links sorted now, and will make sure I add them as I go along in future. Hopefully I know what I'm doing now. DavidXBrunt 09:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Episode We've had our first edit conflict. Now I've replaced my addition to Template:Infobox Episode within comment tags so that some expert can tinker with it and make it work. That could be you. I envisage the box having lines for Canada and NZ but with the date sections blank until someone fills them in. Robin Patterson 10:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't like these sections. Episodes are generally set on the UK broadcast date, and are titled accordingly. :I just had a look around at other wikis, and they only include the date of first broadcast in their country of origin. I think we could make a page 'Coronation Street in Canada' and 'Coronation Street in New Zealand' and give details of its broadcasting history there. Good idea? :David 10:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::The other-country dates don't affect the page title, but they will be best in that infobox so that people from other countries can follow them without having to pore over thousands of entries in another page to find when the episode they are reading about was or will be shown to them. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi David, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I just stopped by and am really impressed at the organization and setup you have done on this wiki already! If you ever have any questions or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Thanks David, Thanks for the message. The donkey work was done a couple of years back with the synopsis. It's just a matter of formatting the data for wiki and then a bit of cutting and pasting. I've just finished getting the 1962 synopsis ready so here goes! John--Jtomlin1uk 14:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Longest running characters David, Rita's first appearance in 1972 was in Episode 1152 on January 31st, not April as you state on that page. John--Jtomlin1uk 17:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Alastair Bradshaw David, T'other David, Mr. Brunt, has been asking who played a character called Alastair Bradshaw who Lucille was briefly engaged to in 1968. This is the first time I've heard of this character (or I've forgotten him!) and he says he got the info from you. Where did you hear/read of him?--Jtomlin1uk 17:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Manual of style Love it! My only (weak) suggestion for Ena is "I speak my mind" or "I speak without fear or favour", both of which I've heard her say. John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I've just remembered another quote from her about Sodom and Gomorrah but I can't remember the exact line - that might be more appropriate! John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Do you think we should add "producer" to the episode template or is it better served as a page of its own listing them (or both?) John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :For - it maintains the site as a good episode guide. :Against - the site isn't just an episode guide, it's an encyclopedia and producer changes are, by number of episodes, infrequent enough for a listings page of producers to be enough. DavidXBrunts opinion should be canvassed. I'll go with the flow.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Anthony Lee David, Can you delete the page for Anthony Lee. There is another for Anthony Lees which is the correct one. :Preferable to make it a redirect in case someone re-creates it. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling David, as an administrator, can you correct the spelling of the name of this page: http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Stepahnie_Turner Dates David, what is the purpose of creating links by dates (e.g. 1st January without a year) Is it to create a series of 366 pages which are "On this day in Coronation Street history"? Cheers, John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Totally agree! I think it's an excellent idea. The only reason I asked was because I was looking through this page- http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages to see if there were any duplicate links with minor spellings that could be corrected (I found a few) and saw that a large number of the items were the dates. Do you think it possible that we could start to create these date pages just to sort out the wheat from the chaff on the wanted page or is it too early? Cheers, John--Jtomlin1uk 18:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree too. I just think all of the st, nd, rd, and th endings are a lot of extra work! (But we can make redirects to save typing) Never mind the "wanted" pages list yet: decide on the format (using a forum or a page such as project:day pages so that people can toss ideas around) then do the 366 in one hit. As each one will have a link to the following day (at least), one person (or a bot) could copy the agreed format and just move from one to the next changing the numbers and months as required. Use Wikipedia for ideas - and copy its templates where useful. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Skins Sorry, no experience of editing skins. See whether any of the standard skins will do; if not, ask at Central Wikia. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Delete David, can you delete the page Category:Hewiit family please? There is another (correctly-spelt) page for them. Thanks. --Jtomlin1uk 06:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No use deleting a category if it still has a page in it - this page is in it until I save it with the addition of that colon. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Minnie Brilliant start with a wonderful main picture! BTW, I'm going to upload about four episodes a week from April 2007 at the request of Robin in NZ as that is where they are up to. I'll ask him to contribute cast lists for these as payment!!--Jtomlin1uk 11:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm very impressed with the Minnie article. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Abomination Street Hi David. I only just noticed the Merchandise category today, and wondered if my Abomination Street article should be included in it or not. Probably not, as an album with one track sampling the CS theme is hardly a piece of Street merchandise, but it'd be pretty cool if it could be fitted into some sort of category in the near future, "Music" or something like that. Please give me a shout if there's anything specific you'd like me to do. John has mentioned that articles on production staff would be useful, and I may attempt one soon even though I find the prospect of looking for that info rather daunting! User:JSB 1980 20:41, 15 June 2008 Nice template change! It looks great!--Jtomlin1uk 10:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Aye, much more Corrie than the standard blue. DavidXBrunt 11:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) It's excellent, really improved the look of the whole site. JSB 1980 13:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Why the change back?? I liked the red colour!--Jtomlin1uk 15:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) It's just changed back - very odd!--Jtomlin1uk 15:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) List of current characters A good list but Gail predates Blanche by a few months.--Jtomlin1uk 19:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Stop deleting my work, or give convincing reasons If you delete, without giving a convincing reason, anything else I have written, I will personally bring your actions to the attention of every other active user. Deleting material reduces the likelihood that someone searching the internet will find the wiki, and is therefore contrary to the interests of the wiki owners. Robin Patterson 11:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I haven't deleted anything, I've only moved some categories around. I don't get why you're making such a fuss. David 11:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Something you can do Hi David. I certainly will check into the Watercooler and lay claim to some of the character articles! May be tomorrow when I start, as it's my birthday today and as soon as the post comes with some new DVDs (hopefully), I'm planning on conking out in front of the couch for the rest of the day! I actually really enjoyed doing the production staff articles, even though at first I thought it might be somewhat dull. True, a few of the articles are dry simply because there's little to no information about the subjects, but I've found out some fascinating facts, one of which even enabled my friend Dan to update something at the X-Files Wiki! But I'll certainly attempt some character entries starting tomorrow. JSB 1980 08:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Coronation Street in 1970 I see you're keeping the pressure up on me by having the 1970 page already (joke!) however it states that it was the first year to be fully in colour - you're forgetting the colour strike towards the end of the year. 1972 was the first year in full colour.--Jtomlin1uk 14:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :1970 is tricky on Episode numbering. If you're taking the data off tv.com, then don't worry - I put it there in the first place!! I'll put an explanation on the notes for episodes 999 and 1001 as to why the discrepency occurs. Two episodes are indeed edited together and the ITV sales site confirms this but I've never understood the rationale (Doris Speed being ill - I can't see why that leads to two recorded episodes being cut down). IIRC correctly you're now okay on episode numbers until 1975 when episodes 1503, 1504, 1505 and 1549 weren't made however there was an episode on 22nd December transmitted which was Christmas's past being discussed by Annie and Betty. This was advertised in TV Times as a normal episode of Corrie but it wasn't part of the episode numbering system and the ITV sales site advertises it under the name of "Annie & Betty's Coronation Street Memories" Not sure what you want to do here! Categories Hi David. I added an article on Chesterfield (my home town), making it relevant to Corrie, of course (the Ogdens). I did categorise it under "Locations" even though I know one doesn't exist. If you would rather it not be categorised at all, or put somewhere different, I'll leave that in your capable hands. Same with the Abomination Street entry I did a while ago, I categorised it under "Music" but I thought I ought to let you know in case you wanted to make changes. JSB 1980 07:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Elsie Tanner Call me a toady, people, but David, your Elsie article is incredible, well done! I vote for it as a future "Article Of The Week"! JSB 1980 09:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You beat me to it - easily the best article on this site!--Jtomlin1uk 12:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 1961/1964 Screencaps Hi David. Just to let you know I've uploaded what I think are important or appropriate images from all the `61 and `64 DVD episodes you asked for. Hope you like them and that they're not too big for the infoboxes (I think they should be alright). Give me a shout if you ever need anything else getting done. JSB 1980 20:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) David, just a thought - the "flashback" sequence from the 18th February episode on the 1970 DVD comes from Episode 91 (25th October 1961) - you could do another 60's screencap from it.--Jtomlin1uk 20:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Forum I've just put a suggestion in the forum at Forum:Watercooler and would be interested in your thoughts.--Jtomlin1uk 10:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) 1960 picture I see you've uploaded the famous picture of the 1960 cast. Just a note to say that caption-wise you may wish to know that it was taken on Monday 5th December 1960 on the first day of rehearsals for Episodes 1 and 2 (Got that from Daran Little's 35 year reference book)--Jtomlin1uk 17:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC) List of longest running characters David, Alf Roberts doesn't appear on the above page.--Jtomlin1uk 07:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I would have changed the page myself but I didn't fancy tackling that one!--Jtomlin1uk 12:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) 1980 Just a heads up for when you are doing screencaps for the 1980 epsiodes - The episode on the disc stated as being from 24/3/80 is in fact the episode for 11/2.--Jtomlin1uk 09:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Images Just a note to say how much I like the choice of images you come up with each time you load them. Each one conveys an essential moment or theme in the episode - brilliant!--Jtomlin1uk 16:57, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Re the Concepta clip, I'm as certain as I can be that it's episode 44. Note that the Walkers are not behind the bar (they're at a ball with Harry and Concepta 'holding the fort' - Harry is having to fetch drinks orders) and Ivan is working there which puts it post episode 34. The conversation is about the annual picnic (see episodes 39 and 42) and Concepta tells Harry she will go on the picnic with him - which does happen in Episode 44.--Jtomlin1uk 21:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, the Betty Turpin clip is from episode 2143 and the Bet Lynch clip is from episode 2325 both of which no doubt I'll be posting in a few weeks! I'll try and work out the others.--Jtomlin1uk 21:50, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Article of the week Hi David, very flattered you asked me to contribute an actor article for the main homepage. The main trouble with my entries is that, even the ones for the "big name" Corrie actors aren't particularly long (personally, I believe it's more important to flesh out the character bios than the actor's). But I could certainly attempt something more substantial if you'd like me to. Let me know if there's anyone in particular you'd like to see for AotW, and I'll certainly do my best to come up with something that meets the high standards of previous ones! JSB 1980 08:34, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Categories David, Would you have eny objection if I added categories to episode pages for births, marriages and deaths which contain those events or is that not what you had in mind when you created those categories?--Jtomlin1uk 19:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) List of past characters David, Could you take a look at this page that someone has created: List of past characters. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or what.(Updated to say that it's been copied over wholesale from Wikipedia--Jtomlin1uk 16:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Images Hi David, i'm just wondering where you get all those good quality images for episodes from, my images were not completely realistic and not too good, if you could give me some good cites to upload images from, i would be very grateful. Thanks David that really helps --Notdoppler (talk) 15:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Cast Any idea how we know whether a character is a Guest star or Regular cast? Notdoppler (talk) 20:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) And where do you find the actors who play the guest stars, i know they are credited, but its so hard to catch what they say, like Paramedic appearances, Police Officers ect. Notdoppler] (talk)[ 11:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I have now created an article signifiacantly for Sunday nights episode, i've mostly completed it all needs doing is the guest cast section, i have managed to fill in the Regular cast but i would appreciate it if you filled in the guest stars section for me. Thanks.Notdoppler (talk) 13:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Nick Neeson - List of appearances Hi, just letting you know that i've merged this article with the Origonal article, i think this is better, don't you? Notdoppler (talk) 15:33, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Alert and suggestions Hi David, just alerting that i've created some recent episode pages and would appreciate it and go through them and correct any mistakes i may have made, also, just wondering when you're gonna create the articles for October 2007, can't wait to see them! Notdoppler (talk) 14:38, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I also see that you are going back in time every 10 days or so, creating the episode articles monthly, if you could tell me where you get the information from i'd be really grateful, i might be able to help...Notdoppler 19:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, just letting you know that i have the episodes under control, you only need to do earlier episodes, ill make all the new episodes, you make from 2007 episodes downwards i see JTomlin1uk has all the very old episodes under control. Notdoppler Where do you get the 2007 episode information from? Notdoppler 14:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC) But on ITV.com you can only go back the last few weeks, also, struggling with IMBD as well. Notdoppler 15:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I've managed to catch the cast list on IMBD, but still struggling with ITV, it only goes back the last 20 days. If you could just tell me how to look on ITV, i'd be grateful. Here's an episode i've created, you will see it's missing an image. Thanks. Notdoppler 19:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) User:81.152.185.165 Keep your eye on this guy...Notdoppler 20:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe just wait if they make another disruptive edit, then consider blocking. Notdoppler 20:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Episode 6647 (21st September 2007) Can you please delete this article as i seem to have made a mistake in creating them. Thanks. Notdoppler 18:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) This page badly needs creating... I think it might be time for you to create the ultimate Coronation Street historypage, i hope to get a lot done before i go back to college on Monday, when do you go back to uni? Notdoppler 17:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Elsie Tanner= Wow, i saw this article you, well not made, but bought it good quality! If you could give me a few tips on how to do some real research on the characters to improve the articles, i'd be really grateful! Most of the character articles i created were lifted directly from Wikipedia or small and stubby. Notdoppler again! 18:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Character articles No, only been properly watching Corrie since February this year, and soon got a little addicted, watched quite a lot in 2007, but more this year. I watched the show on a recurring basis before that, but only when my parents watched it, i recently found a place of my own, and i watch it there. One more thing, Elsie Tanner article is filled wiht good quality images. Wikipedia dosen't normally have an image for an old character, where do you get them from? Notdoppler 12:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) new episodes Hi, David, sorry i keep bothering you but you know with recent episodes...again!, i'm managing perfectly well with Wednesday nights episodes (and very occasionally Sunday's), as there single episodes but with Mondays and Fridays, like you said ages ago on my talk page, that theyre a little harder, this has become evident to me recently, and i'm even having to grab a notepad and write down the regular stars as the episode goes on, is this what you did, if not, can you give me a definition on what you did. I'm not giving up on them, as i don't want to put them back into your hand whilst your at (or will be) at University. Many Thanks. Notdoppler 18:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Jackie Marsh David, could you look at the page for Jackie Marsh - could you block this user? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 18:57, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 1977 Image David, there's another image on the ITV site which would be useful for this site. It's on the video special about Jack and Vera, is at approx 1 min, 20 secs and features the Rover's bar flap being dropped on Ernie Bishop's hand. It belongs to Episode 1745 (5th October 1977)--Jtomlin1uk 21:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :And there's more - at 1.30 on the same video there's footage of Vera realising she's won a car - that's from Episode 2620 (12th May 1986) and the clip a moment later is from Episode 2622.--Jtomlin1uk 21:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) And another! On the video special about Vera is a clip of her first appearance which is from Episode 1418 (19th August 1974). The clip of her saying "I don't believe it - I'll wake up in a minute and find it's all been a dream is from Episode 2309 (18th May 1983)--Jtomlin1uk 21:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ITV Images David, i'm still struggling with images for 2007 episodes from ITV, i've been looking for ages, please can you give me the exact words to put in the search box on that website, i'm fine with the cast lists from imdb, and i am also fine with plot synopsis details(can be a bit of a headache going back all that way on digitalspy, but i manage), its just the images i really struggle with, so i appreciate your help. Notdoppler 15:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) TV Times David, as a student, do you have access to this site:https://login.bufvc.ac.uk/other?oaspRU=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtip.bufvc.ac.uk%2F Acording to wikpedia, it contains TV Times listings from 1955 to 1985 but is only accessible through Uni sign-ons and other higher education institutions. The reason I ask is that the TV Times had a couple of good features in the 1960's, especially 1961 with some good illustrations of what the street looked like in context of Weatherfield, including what the full Mission looked like. I wondered if you could get access and if this would be useful to your article.Jtomlin1uk 20:29, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Take care over the cast lists. If you match them to one of the episodes on the DVD's, you'll almost always find differences. They have never been as accurate as, say, the Radio Times listings for Doctor Who. Lots of guest casts appear (which is where I got the data from for the current episode entries on this site - but from the bound volume copies in the British Library) but they are no way near complete. For instance - check the billing for the Blackpool illuminations episode from 1961 - neither the coach driver nor the fortune teller are listed and, IIRC, none of the police for the Ida Barlow death episode.--Jtomlin1uk 09:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) The only missing writer is Episode 904 on 25 August 1969. Missing directors (up to 1985) are as follows: *33 05 April 1961 *38 24 April 1961 *39 26 April 1961 *44 15 May 1961 *45 17 May 1961 *52 12 June 1961 *53 14 June 1961 *58 03 July 1961 *59 05 July 1961 *751 26 February 1968 *752 28 February 1968 *815 14 October 1968 *816 16 October 1968 *906 01 September 1969 *1050 08 February 1971 *1051 10 February 1971 *1058 08 March 1971 *1059 10 March 1971 *1060 15 March 1971 *1061 17 March 1971 *1090 28 June 1971 *1091 30 June 1971 *1190 12 June 1972 *1191 14 June 1972 *1192 19 June 1972 *1193 21 June 1972 *1432 07 October 1974 *1433 09 October 1974 *1436 21 October 1974 *1437 23 October 1974 *1438 28 October 1974 *1439 30 October 1974 *1744 03 October 1977 *1745 05 October 1977 *1790 13 March 1978 *1791 15 March 1978 *1870 18 December 1978 *1871 20 December 1978 *1897 26 March 1979 *1898 28 March 1979 *1899 02 April 1979 *1900 04 April 1979 *1907 30 April 1979 *1908 02 May 1979 *1909 07 May 1979 *1910 09 May 1979 *1911 14 May 1979 *1912 16 May 1979 *1913 21 May 1979 *1914 23 May 1979 *1941 07 November 1979 *1942 12 November 1979 *2154 23 November 1981 *2155 25 November 1981 *2216 28 June 1982 *2217 30 June 1982 *2344 19 September 1983 *2345 21 September 1983 *2548 02 September 1985 *2549 04 September 1985 I got the directors from back issues of the TV Times originally (they aren't anywhere else on the web bar TV.Com (and I was the one who put those there!) and a few on Corrie. Sometimes, as in the missing 1961 episodes, they just weren't credited and other times, as in the majority of 1979 cases, the printers of TV Times were on strike (TV Times lost a LOT more issues to strikes than Radio Times). Nevertheless, I have come across a couple of cases in the past few weeks where details did not appear in one edition but did appear in another so you may have some luck!! Aside from billings, do any features appear on the site?--Jtomlin1uk 09:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Re Stephen Hancock - my thoughts exactly! Which is why I left it blank. There have been examples of actors in programmes directing it as well (Larry Hagman, Linda, Grey and Patrick Duffy all directed lots of episodes of Dallas between them) but Hancock definately left Corrie under a cloud and I'd be amazed if this wasn't a clerical error when the press office submitted their info to TVT in 1978. I might make that question one of the next ones I ask Helen Nugent when I write to Granada. Very intriguing!--Jtomlin1uk 09:56, 1 October 2008 (UTC) David, with your access to the TV Times archives, could you check something for me? Can you confirm if Howard Baker is listed as producer between the episodes from 26th July 1965 to 25th August 1965 or if it is just Harry Kershaw as Executive Producer? I'm trying to compile an exact list of producers over the years. Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk 09:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Is that Producer or Executive Producer? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 11:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) BFI David, again as a student do you have access to this site? As you can see on the right it has clips of Corrie together with a complete episode that isn't on the DVD's/videos--Jtomlin1uk 19:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry David, I thought I'd put the link in - http://www.screenonline.org.uk/tv/id/1336537/index.html - that'll teach me to try and work on several sites at the same time!--Jtomlin1uk 20:12, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Any luck with this site?--Jtomlin1uk 09:42, 4 October 2008 (UTC) New episodes Sorry, but i can no longer do the new episode articles, i hope it is not a real bad problen for you i will still create 2007 episodes though. This is Notdoppler 15:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Although if you ever go on holiday or something and is unable to do them feel free to inform me and i will resume them whilst you are away. Also, great job with the History of Coronation Street article! This is Notdoppler 17:35, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Images David, I've found two more images from the 70's on Youtube - http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=7haejeNdSz4&feature=related. The first starts at 30 secs and I'm fairly certain is from Episode 1282 on 30th April 1973. The second a moment later is definately from Episode 1354 on 7th January 1974. I can't take images myself (what software do you use?) so can I leave it to you to get copies and load them? Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk 20:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I can screengrab using print screen but where would paint be? It's not immediately noticable as an accessory.--Jtomlin1uk 20:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't you know it! I DO have paint on my pc at work but can't access the videos on ITV.com because I'm going through a US server and I don't have paint at home where I can access the website! Ah well, if I find anymore Corrie clips in Youtube at least I can grab my own images. I've spent a lot of time looking through interviews with Martin Shaw and files for Polly James and Ben Kingsley to see if there are any 60's Corrie clips but no luck so far. A gentle reminder about the other clips in the section about 1977 images above as I can't do them. Sorry to be a nag but I'm nervous that ITV will take the clips down without warning. Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 19:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Turn out the Lights Hi there and thanks for the comments. The sole reason that I did the name in that format is that if anyone did a search on the website they could differentiate a page for an episode of Turn from Pardon (where I had thoughts on doing the pages on similar lines) and Corrie where, of course, there aren't episode names. It is something of a taste issue, I think, so if you feel strongly, please feel free to change. While we're on the subject, could you delete a page for me? Its the one called "Turn out the LIghts episode template" (last updated at 19.53 yesterday) where I really ballsed up the creation of a template and started again with the correct one which is called Template:Infobox TOTL Episode. Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk 12:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Fully agree about the template colour and I had similar ideas myself but found the creation of the one I did somewhat difficult (that said, I was on my third glass of wine!). Could you make the change for me? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 12:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I've just realised that I forgot to mention The Brothers McGregor on my spin-off page so that's another set of episode pages to do! How about Red for Corrie, Green for Pardon, Blue for Turn Out and Orange for McGregor? I did consider that the six Brighton Bubble pages go on the ordinary Corrie template rather than create a new one - any thoughts on this (though it is going to be a couple of months before we reach 1999!)--Jtomlin1uk 12:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :The Brighton Bubble is a popular name (not with me though) for six late-night episodes shown in 1999. They are also called After Hours but as I put on my spin-off page the on-screen title was Coronation Street with the logo used in 1999 and with Eric Spear's theme. They also incorporated a plot from the main programme of Steve and Vik travelling south to get cheap booze. My preference is that they go on the Corrie template but if you think differently, I'll go with your choice.--Jtomlin1uk 12:54, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Beattie Pearson David, just a note to say what a pleasure it is to read your chracter profiles and the present addition is such an example. Informative, accurate, original and nicely written!--Jtomlin1uk 13:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I've slowed down a bit today on episodes from 1989 because I don't want to run out of info. My data on 1990's episodes is, at present, much less than the previous three decades and I'm back at the British Library on Saturday rectifying that, hence my concentration today on 1961 viewing figures (which again came from the British Library and back issues of Television Mail) and my present notes on producers' stints.--Jtomlin1uk 13:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Notice David, i've created articles on August 2007 episodes, see here to look at them, it might be worth checking to see if i have have made any mistakes, in which i doupt, i like this job a LOT better than the new episodes, just a quick reminder incase you've forgotten you're doing them again. I have really liked contributing to this wiki than any other, it's coming on great! Many Thanks also to Jtomlin1uk for making older episodes for a long time now. You, also make great character articles. This is Notdoppler 16:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) New article Do you like the look of this article that i've created; ill get round to placing it on the articles tomorrow. This is Notdoppler 20:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) That's OK; i don't mind if you separate the template, once i came off my computor last night i was thinking about how i was going to separate it, but i contacted you first to see your thoughts. Thanks. This is Notdoppler 9:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Please help me Hi David_the_Wavid, my name is Ant Parker, i am a new user on this coronation street wikipedia i would really like to help the community can you please help me on how to get started? you might like to checky out the edits ive made so far. Thankyou, David. Ant Parker 9:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) new episodes= David, you know the new episodes which have been put back into your hands? Well, the first episode from Monday nights cast list is already up on imdb, i will be happy to carry this on, you said before that you prefer to do a weeks worth of episodes at the end of the week, maybe it will be easier to just wait until it comes up on imdb, yes? This is Notdoppler 18:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Correcting Links I main reason that I correct the links is that it keeps the "Wanted Pages" page to a tidy minimum (even if there are several thousand entries on there!) and avoids duplicates. Also, I am aware that someone new may join the site, see something I've done as being right and copy it in their own entries.--Jtomlin1uk 09:09, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Error David, I uploaded an image with the incorrect name and couldn't see how it could be "moved" so I re-entered it with the correct name. Are you able to delete the image for Image:Episode1990.JPG? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 18:57, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : Thanks!--Jtomlin1uk 19:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Template David, more assistance please! I've got details of Pardon the Expression episodes to start doing the episode guide and, just like Turn out the Lights, I've ballsed up the template. Please can you delete the one called "Template:PTE Episode" and also amend the colour scheme for the correct one "Template:Infobox PTE Episode" to the colour we agreed a few weeks back which, IIRC, was green - I've tried to find out how this is done and failed miserably! Also, as per your suggestion last time I've moved the "Turn out the Lights" pages so that the name of the programme isn't in the episode name titles. Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 11:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Guest or regular Do you think it's safe to say that Tom Kerrigan is a regular character now? Because i'm not sure. This reference confirms that Tom made an official arrival, suggesting he is a star, it also confirms that Tom would take over as boss of Underworld, and that it would coincide with Liam's departure, this suggests hes a regular. Also consider replacing Joe McIntyre in the regular section, i replaced Joe as a guest previously, as of the definition on this site that both Tom and Joe are guests. Please leave your thoughts to whether a character is a regular or guest. Notdoppler 17:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) 2 messages David, with the guest/regular situaton do you think tvrage.com is a reliable source to use? Can you name me any sites i could use? Also, i plan to do a "update of year" for 2008 soon, it will consist of me going through the year and creating all the guest cast articles or regulars that appeared primarily that year, i will also do 2007, but thats not near finished yet, but i will get round to finishing that year soon as well. Notdoppler 16:13, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Year pages David, just a note to say that I found out yesterday that, contrary to what are on other websites, Episodes 3406 and 3407 were transmitted as one double episode of an hour's length and not two single episodes. I thought I'd mention this before you did the "Coronation Street in 1992" page. Cheers. John.--Jtomlin1uk 11:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you know, I'd never thought about the number of episodes in the context of how many were for the "original cast" era and it is strange as you say. It just goes to show how many episodes there are still to input on this site! I had a good day at the British Library yesterday and got through a lot of back issues of Radio Times for 1992 to 1995 for transmissions, actors, directors etc (TV Times is next to useless after 1991 when all listings magazines went multi-channel). However I'm starting to find gaps for some of the minor characters and their respective actors so it'll just have to be put into a list of questions to ask Granada well into the future. I'm up to April 1995 now in going through these back issues. Next week I should get to the stage where I'll have a complete list (as known) of producers of the programme to the exact episode - something which is isn't documented anywhere - so that should make for a useful page. I've also got transmissions and casts for two out of the four seasons of "The Brothers McGregor" so I should be in a position to do pages for that series as well. I'm also trying to trace the transmission date for a repeat on BBC2 of the "baliff's evict Elsie" episode from 1963. I've a feeling it was about 1996 so will keep on searching. Two other repeats I'm trying to trace are the Mission demolition episode which was shown in December 1983/January 1984 as a tribute to Violet Carson and an episode shown as a tribute to Arthur Lowe but these are both proving difficult. On the subject of not knowing much about the 1990's, do you possess a copy of Daran Little's book "40 years of Coronation Street"? That has small introductions to each year as well as a wealth of data on dates, birthdays, etc.--Jtomlin1uk 21:26, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Live I recall reading on the CSVU site that the last live episode (before the special 40th anniversary episode) was Episode 17 on Friday 3rd February 1961. The following Friday there was a strike which stopped live transmission but episodes were recorded for both the following Wednesday and Friday transmissions and from here onwards all episodes were recorded. The programme would have been a full week in advance with the three episodes that Derek Bennett directed at the end of March/start of April (Episodes 31,32,33) and being approx a week behind was the state of affairs well into the 1970's. At the end of the 70's the programme was taped about a month in advance but when this progression occurred, I don't know. I do know that taping of the programme throughout the 60's was almost always done as if the programme was live i.e. no recording breaks and post-production tape editing, unlike Doctor Who. That only came in with the introduction of colour when there were big problems with colour flaring and the like (this is documented in HV Kershaw's book) and recording was "broken-up" for editing afterwards.--Jtomlin1uk 15:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Irma Barlow David, great article (as always) on Irma Barlow, but there is a mistake in there regarding the "Janet Reid replaces Irma" storyline which many replicate, including Daren Little. Sandra Gough "disappeared" twice from the programme in 1971. The first time, between the end of July and Episode 1120 was when Judith Barker was brought back in. This disappearance was supposedly because of Sandra's illness however the second time, in the December of 1971, was due to Sandra being sacked because she was taking too much time off to be with her husband Miguel Mayor who she had married in June 1970 (midway through the Granada strike of that period). Sandra was quoted in the Daily Express of 13th December 1971 saying, "I was taking more and more time off, hoping that they would sack me. I was sick of being Irma. It was driving me mad."--Jtomlin1uk 09:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Character pages David, i'm wondering how you create the character pages properly. I've been creating some recently, on of my good ones being Brian Tilsley, and the not so good ones i created Jerry Booth and Fred Gee, I just need a guide on how to create them. Notdoppler 15:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I mean name some sites. I know Corrienet and Wikipedia are both good, but then looking at Elsie Tanner's article here and on both other sites, it's obvious info comes from somewhere else as well. Notdoppler 17:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) TV.com - typing "Elsie Tanner" in the search function just comes up with a bunch of episode pages. Can you please tell me where to start? Does it have it's own page for Elsie? Notdoppler 17:59, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Also, when do you think we will finish this wiki? Notdoppler 18:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Can you name any particular sites with any images for the character articles? Notdoppler 18:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) What about main image for the character? (shown in the Infobox), I don't think you get them from the screengrabs. I know Wikipedia does often provide images, but most characters, even regulars like Eddie Yeats or Dave Smith provides little to no information. Notdoppler 18:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Images Oh ok, rv me if necessary, just keep the img for Tom Kerrigan. Notdoppler 14:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) 1974 David, be careful with casts from 1973 onwards. TV Times printed a joint cast list for the week in just the Monday billing but there's no guarantee that they were in that single episode.--Jtomlin1uk 16:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) 2007 episodes David, theres no need doing the 2007 episodes, I've been doing January 2007 ones recently, because you know I struggle with ITV images, I use the csvu site instead. Notdoppler 11:24, 6 November 2008 (UTC)